Silent waters
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Collection of drabbles centering around ThatchIzo. The rating, themes and universes will most likely change. Prompts are welcome.
1. Silk

**Drabbles. Drabbles everywhere. This one's kinda short, but it's the first ThatchIzo I wrote and it's kinda a preview to Ink and blossoms :D**

He sat on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a soft pair of boxers. His hair was falling around his face in loose messy strands, finally free of all the products he usually used to keep his trademark hairstyle. It was almost nerve wracking, sitting there, waiting patiently like a virgin on her wedding night, yet somehow it felt just like that.

Still, the door leading to the bathroom opened and his gaze snapped to it just in time to see his lover's silk clad figure step into the room. He was frozen in place on their bed, his eyes wide in awe as his mouth opened to let out a gasp.

The other was, simply put, beautiful. His long black hair felt to his shoulders, straight and smooth, looking just as soft as he knew it indeed was. The other's body was covered in an obviously new robe, one he had never seen before; it was aquamarine fading into the lightest blue over slender shoulders and a pale neck. He was a picture of perfection and that perfection was all his.

Thatch watched Izo smile from the doorway, his gentlest, most loving smile that reached his eyes and made his already beautiful face glow. And it was all for him. The other moved towards him with grace he couldn't even imagine, seemingly gliding over the soft carpet until he stood by the bed, just out of the brunet's reach. With an outstretched arm, slender fingers tangling into brown hair, Izo took that last step and leaned down, the other's face tilting upwards in a gesture so familiar. Their lips brushed together in a soft caress and Thatch whispered, his eyes never leaving the other's dark ones.

"You're perfect."


	2. Your darkened soul embraced me

**Your darkened soul embraced me**

Darkness was enveloping him, drawing him in like an old friend eager for a reunion. He was close to giving in, close to letting himself embrace the vast nothingness that lurked in the dark. Though that wasn't true, the part about the nothingness. Something lurked in the darkness, waiting for him, almost reaching out to take him in. Thatch was running from it, from the hands just shy of touching him. They were pale hands, delicate and soft, a stark contrast to the black void that housed them.

_He _was in there, Thatch knew. _He, _in all his beautiful macabre perfection. _He_, with hair as dark as the night itself with stars reflecting in the black of his eyes. _He,_ with the appearance so divine, yet with a demonic soul lurking just underneath the surface. _He,_ the one Thatch loved.

Thatch ran as fast as he could, prolonging the inevitable for just a meager moment longer. It meant nothing, he knew he would give in soon as the soft voice of his doom surrounded him, beckoning him to stop. The sound was bittersweet, saddening and frightening at the same time. The swelling in his chest could only be described as crippling as he tried to outrun the darkness that would be his demise as well as his dream come true.

He wondered how it came to this, how his life led into darkness. He might have dreamt it all, _him_ and the warmth of _his_ embrace, _him _and the sound of _his_ voice, the sound of _his _breath on silent nights. Failing now in his resolve to outrun the blackness settling wherever he turned, Thatch wondered whether he'd actually attempted to escape or simply give himself time to say goodbye. Now at the end, he could only pretend to see the light as he let the dark inch closer.

Thatch was still as it drew near, swirling around his feet without any haste. He wasn't running anymore, the urgency of his pursuer disappearing with the last bit of Thatch's defiance. He was alone outside the darkness, yet awaited inside it. His name was called from within, as gentle as a lover's whisper. Breaths of darkness caressed him with the gentle touch of a loved one. This is where he belonged, he tried to reason with himself, comfort his raging heart that this was not the end.

The hands, _his _beautiful hands, reached out once more. Colder than he remembered, but just as gentle, they stroked his cheeks. _His _face, as divine as ever, emerged from the darkness followed with the hair that seemed to melt into the blackness as its sole foundation. _His_ eyes reflected the night as _he_ drew near, perfect lips stretched into a smile as they reached Thatch's own. They were ice and silk and a temptation luring him into the abyss.

They were gone as suddenly as they appeared, replaced by the tickle of a frosty breath on Thatch's lips.

"I missed you," Izo said as his hands guided him into the dark.

**Kinda a rejected idea for Sharethelove and completely inspired by listening to Paradise Lost's album Tragic idol**


	3. Kneel

**Kneel**

The crown, metaphorical at the moment considering he didn't wear the actual thing often, weighed him down. Thatch was walking through the dark corridors of his royal apartments, making his way to the bedchamber after yet another strenuous council meeting. Those seemed to last longer every single day with discussions about the state of his people turning into heated debates because the damn councilmen were greedy bastards. It was all about power to them, mostly their own, and the money they could get with it instead of worrying about the people of their kingdom.

The final decision was his, of course, considering he was the king. Still, it was infuriating, to say the least, in itself; the anger only building with the fact he was returning to his hopefully not empty quarters at an entirely too late hour of the night. Pangs of sadness breached the annoyance at the thought of finding his bed empty. He wasn't an exceedingly lucky man, in his humble opinion, but it was moments like these that he truly felt lucky that he finally found a companion. No matter that he had to keep Izo a secret for his safety.

Even if he had been neglecting Izo in favor for the meetings, Thatch still hoped to find the other sound asleep in his bed. It would certainly make the end of his day better than going to bed angry at his damn council. He honestly didn't know why he needed them at all, the vultures.

Finally reaching the massive double doors of his chambers, Thatch greeted the guards as they opened the door for him. He silently crossed the sitting area, moving towards the smaller door leading to the bedchamber. A soft sigh left his lips as he attempted to calm his erratic heartbeat. It occurred to him that he hadn't noticed how much he needed Izo until the possibility of the other not being there presented itself.

Carefully, Thatch opened the door and entered the room, only to have Izo look up from his book with a smile. The other sat on the bed in the thick purple robe that technically only Thatch, being the king, was allowed to wear. As far as he was concerned, though, it looked far better on Izo than it ever did on him and the royal color only made him want to worship the other even more. He looked absolutely divine in the candlelight cast over the room.

Izo was smiling at him as he set the book down, clearly not mad about the supposed neglect or having to stay up so late to wait for Thatch. Before he could speak, however, Thatch moved from the door with a hurried step until his hands found a resting place on Izo's thighs and his knees met the floor. Sliding his hands upward, he gripped the other's waist and leaned up to kiss Izo.

"As the king, you're not supposed to kneel before anyone," Izo said as they parted, looking down at the king that looked at him with nothing but affection.

"Not for anyone but you," the king replied, his hand reaching up to stroke the other's cheek, doing nothing to hide how much he cared for the one person that helped him remain human.


End file.
